Taka
by Jaishimahara
Summary: Sasuke,famoso sobrino de Madara Uchiha,creyendo que el esta implicado en la muerte de sus padres,conoce a Naruto Uzumaki, espía y miembro de la organización Taka,y amigo de la líder del grupo:Hyuuga Hinata.


**Hola, aquí**** con otra ****historia, estoy**** publicando mis historias en masa porque ahora tengo tiempo de sobra porque estoy en vacaciones de mitad de año,****sip,****estoy ****feliz, bueno**** espero que les ****guste:**

**¿****Quiénes**** son realmente?**

**Sasuke miro el reloj de su ****muñeca, faltaban**** 5 minutos para que tocara el timbre de la ****salida, soltó**** un ****bufido, esta**** clase era tediosa y totalmente aburrida y solo deseaba que tocara el bendito timbre para poder salir de allí.**

**Sasuke Uchiha,****de 17 ****años, el**** chico ****más**** inteligente y cotizado de la preparatoria Konoha City,****de oscuro cabello ****ébano, piel**** pálida y cautivantes ojos ****negros, de**** perfecto físico y de carácter de los mil ****demonios, considerado**** el sex simbol de la ****prepa, dejando**** a**** su paso a cuanta mujer babeando por el piso y que no teme ante cualquier ****peligro, siendo**** este un solitario sin amigos.**

**Cuando sus plegarias mentales fueron ****escuchadas, salió**** de clases con paso ****apresurado, siendo**** acechado por sus "****fans"; en**** especial por dos:****H****anu y Mila,****retomo el paso apresurado y vio de reojo que las muy imbéciles lo seguían y que intentaban esconderse en los arbustos del campus.**

**Lo creían idiota o ****qué? Podía**** escuchar perfectamente sus gritos de fan enamorada y ver sus cabezas asomarse por los****arbustos; soltó**** un ****bufido, odiaba**** a las personas tan estúpidas como sus autodenominadas fangirl****(en especial a esas dos).**

**"Que no tenían dignidad o alguna clase de respeto por ellas mismas"-pensó mientras doblaba en una esquina-cerca de unos botes de basura****-y vio como estas se escondían allí-sin importarles el olor y la basura que allí había-al parecer no-mascullo por lo bajo.**

**Detesta a esa clase de ****personas, el**** al ser un Uchiha su orgullo estaba primero antes de la vida ****misma, esa**** fue la primera cosa que le ****enseño su ****padre, mucho**** antes de aprender a caminar o incluso ****hablar, su**** orgullo era todo lo que le quedaba.**

**Sasuke al crecer se dio cuenta que la vida era dura-en especial si eres un Uchiha-todo su ambiente era rodeado por deseos de ****codicia, envidia**** y ****celos, y**** aquellas personas que se le acercaban era solo por su ****físico, dinero**** o por obtener algún estatus social o beneficio que ****él**** podría darles-frente a estos problemas ****él**** no ****tenía****amigos, eran**** considerados unas molestias-al igual que sus fangirls-y era mejor par****a el estar solo que mal acompañado.**

**Pero mentiría si dijera que le "no" deseara tener un ****amigo, a**** pesar de ser un Uchiha y ser sobrino de uno de los hombres ****más**** ricos y poderosos de la ****ciudad, también****sabía**** que era la ****soledad, desde**** niño fue instruido por ****miles de profesores particulares-que le enseñaron miles de cosas que ya ni se acuerda de todas-pero nunca tuvo un ****amigo, vagamente**** recuerda haber hablado con otros niños en las reuniones de su padre y ****tío, pero**** de allí nunca entablo algún lazo de amistad.**

**Interrumpió sus recuerdos al llegar al portón de su casa-o mansión-****, allí**** lo recibió un castaño**

**-buenas tardes,****Sasuke sama-dijo el castaño mientras habría el portón.**

**-hmp-respondió el mientras ****entraba, pudo**** respirar ****tranquilo, sé**** había librado de sus molesta****s acosadoras...al menos por hoy.**

**Entro a la estancia de la enorme mansión y rápidamente lo recibió una sirvienta**

**-buenas tardes Sasuke ****sama, ¿desea**** al...-no la dejo terminar-¿****dónde****está**** Madara?-cuestiono.**

**-Uchiha sama ****está**** en su ****despacho, señor****-dijo la mu****jer**

**-hmp,**** retírate****-ordeno mientras se encaminaba al lugar indicado.**

**Escucho a lo lejos la respuesta de la ****mujer, pero**** no le dio importancia.**

**Madara Uchiha era su ****tío, hermano**** menor de su padre por un año y su tutor legal desde la muerte de sus padres y su ****hermano mayor Itachi en un accidente ****automovilístico, era**** un hombre ****serio, cruel**** y con un sentido del humor muy ****negro, aún**** recuerda las discusiones de ****él**** y su padre por su actitud, no le agradaba para nada su ****tío, le**** inspiraba desconfianza y una sensación de p****eligro que alertaba cada parte de su ****ser, pero**** solo debía soportarlo unos meses ****más**** y después el seria libre de su control-****él**** fue otra de las razones de su desconfianza a las personas-y tomaría control de su vida y ****del**** negocio de su familia-el al ser el ****último**** hijo vivo del ****legítimo**** heredero de la familia Uchiha-prácticamente todo era ****suyo, pero**** no podía disponer de su patrimonio hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad.**

**Llego a la puerta del despacho y sin tocar ****entro; veía**** a su tío sentado en la cómoda s****illa detrás del escritorio-que alguna ****vez**** le perteneció a su padre-con el ****ceño**** fruncido y una mueca de disgusto en el ****rostro, reparo**** en que veía diferentes papeles en carpetas de color negro frente a la computadora del ****despacho, le**** pareció extraño pero no le**** tomo importancia y carraspeo para hacerse notar.**

**El Uchiha mayor levanto la vista de los papeles y le dedico una sonrisa burlona antes de hablar.**

**-Sasuke a que debo el "****honor "de**** tu visita-recalco el sarcasmo mientras guardaba los papeles en sus respectiv****os fólderes.**

**-hmp,****no te hagas ilusiones Madara,****solo te vine a informar que desde ahora me informaras todo lo que ocurra en las empresas Uchiha,****puesto que pronto cumpliré mayoría de edad y me haré cargo de "mis" empresas-respondió mordazmente viendo con des****afió al Uchiha.**

**Vio ****cómo**** su atisbo de sonrisa desaparecía para dar una mueca de furia total.**

**-****sí, es**** cierto SASUKE-deletreo su nombre con atisbo de odio-pero mientras no llegue ese momento YO seguiré manejando las empresas Uchiha-respondió recalcando las ****últimas****palabras, cómo**** si estas le dieran cierto grado de seguridad.**

**-hmp-gruño ****enojado ¿quién**** se ****creía? Pensó**** el ****azabache, pero**** decidió no decir ****nada, a**** pesar de su carácter tenia cierto recelo con su ****tío, le**** daba nervios sus repentinos cambios de ****actitud, aunque****nunca lo diría abiertamente.**

**-y ****bien, sí**** eso era todo lo que me ****tenías**** que decir ya puedes ****retírate****-soltó el pelinegro mayor.**

**-tu no me das ****ordenes, quiero**** saber que son esos ****fólderes****-contesto el Uchiha ****menor, señalando**** a los aludidos.**

**-nada que te ****importe, ahora**** vete-respondió rápidamente el Uchiha mientras los guardaba en el primer gabinete que encontró.**

**-hmp-dijo Sasuke con una ceja ****encarnada, le**** pareció extraña su ****reacción, pero**** la ****ignoro, después**** se enteraría de que trataban esos papeles.**

**Dándose media vuel****ta ****salió**** del lugar.**

**Dirigió sus pasos a las escaleras que conectan al segundo ****piso, caminó**** por el pasillo del lado izquierdo y entro a la primera puerta,****Sasuke se deshizo de su ****calzado, se**** desunió la corbata y dejo su morral en su mesa de trabajo.**

**Rápidam****ente fue a su ****baño, se****quitó**** su uniforme y se dio una rápida ****ducha, después**** de terminar ****salió**** de ella envuelto en una toalla alrededor de su ****cintura, camino**** por su cuarto directo a su ****armario, saco**** una camiseta de color azul ****oscuro, unos**** pantalones negros y uno****s ****boxes**** del mismo ****color, se****secó**** y ****vistió, lentamente**** se deslizo por su cama hasta quedar en medio de ****esta, hablar**** con Madara le hizo acordarse del accidente de su ****familia, para****él**** era ****aún**** doloroso recordar.**

**Ese ****día, él**** tendría aproximadamente 7 años y ****medio, toda**** su familia iría de viaje de negocios por su padre-donde debía ir toda la familia-,pero ****él**** un día antes se ****enfermó**** y no pudo ****ir, recuerda**** como su hermano mayor dijo que se quedaría con el-para hacerle compañía-pero ****él**** había ****negado, pese**** a los intentos ****de quedarse,****Sasuke no lo ****permitió, para****él**** era ****más**** importante el trabajo de su padre que de su ****salud, ese**** mañana ****trágica, recordó**** que el día estaba ****nublado, con**** inicios de una ****tormenta, como**** si el cielo quisiera llorar por la inminente ****tragedia, despidió**** a su ****madre, padre**** y cuando llego el momento de despedirse de su ****hermano, sintió**** un extraño sentimiento de ansiedad y una férrea necesidad de darle un abrazo-que causo sorpresa tanto en el ****cómo**** su hermano-para después separarse-Sasuke con las mejillas sonrojadas e I****tachi con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios-y para sorpresa de Sasuke,****Itachi le dio un golpecito en la ****frente, siendo**** esta su ****despedida, vio**** como subió al ****auto, para**** después verlos ****partir, en**** todo el día Sasuke no pudo dejar de sentir esa ansiedad instalada en**** su pecho y sintió su corazón detenerse cuando escucho la desgarradora noticia por su ****tío, horas**** después de su partida.**

**Sasuke despertó ****súbitamente, un**** tanto mareado por el brusco ****movimiento, viró**** a su derecha y vio su reloj-11:35 p.m-y volvió recostarse ****en su ****cama, poniendo**** sus antebrazos encima de sus ojos.**

**En algún momento de sus divagaciones se había quedado ****dormido, casi**** siempre le pasaba lo mismo cada ****vez**** que se recordaba el día del accidente de su ****familia, recordaba**** y de un momento a otro despertaba de****golpe, dándose**** cuenta que se había ****dormido, no**** es como si ****él**** quisiera eso-para ****él**** le era molesto recordar algo que quisiera olvidar-pero su cuerpo actuaba solo en esos temas.**

**Decidió no hondar ****más**** en esos ****problemas, nuevamente**** se sentó y vio el ****reloj, sí**** su ****cálculos eran correctos-y no estaba errado-su tío y la mayoría de sirvientes de la mansión estarán en sus cuartos dormidos.**

**Se ****levantó**** y con paso apresurado se ****acercó**** a su ****puerta, lentamente**** la abrió y primero saco su ****cabeza, miró**** a ambos lados y cuando vio**** que no había nadie ****salió**** y cerro ****levemente, con**** pasos calmados y suaves se deslizo por las escaleras al salón y de allí al ****despacho, vio**** como las luces del lugar se apagaban y rápidamente se escondió detrás de un ****sillón, justo**** a tiempo para ver a su tío sali****r del despacho y retirarse del lugar.**

**Cuando no escucho sus pasos ****salió**** de su escondite y rápidamente fue a la puerta del ****lugar, abrió**** el cerrojo de esta y rápidamente ****entro; vio**** todo a oscuras y tanteando un poco llego hasta el ****escritorio, donde**** encontró ****una ****lámpara****,****la luz le segó por un momento antes de ver todo con ****más****claridad, sin**** perder tiempo fue directamente al asiento-delante del escritorio-intentado abrir el gabinete en donde recordó ver guardar los ****fólderes****,****dándose cuenta que estaba cerrado con ****llave, un**** tanto frustrado busco en los demás cajones las ****llaves, pero**** no las ****encontró, ya**** en el ****último**** cajón se encontró con un par de pinzas ****delgadas, viéndolas**** detenidamente junto a un par de clips de metal encima del ****escritorio, se**** le ocurrió una ****idea; había**** vi****sto realizar este truco en algunas películas y creía que no ****funcionaría****-pero no perdía nada con intentarlo-,después de estar como cinco minutos intentándolo se dio cuenta que no ****funcionaria, cuando**** pensaba desistir sonó el sonido de un ****clip, sacó**** los instru****mentos y levemente abrió el ****cajón, en**** ella había muchos ****fólderes**** y papeles enmarcados-pero no lo que estaba buscando-,revolviendo un poco no pudo hallarlos. -****seguramente-pensó,****Madara debió de eliminarlos antes de que el pudiera verlos.**

**Gruño por lo ****bajo, ahí**** iba su oportunidad de ver en que andaba su ****tío, pensando**** que hacer ahora,****sasuke se recostó en el ****sillón, masajeándose**** las sienes y viendo disimuladamente la pantalla de la computadora,-claro-se dijo ****mentalmente, porque**** no lo pensó ****antes, si**** era algo ****sumamente importante-tanto así para eliminarlos sin dejar rastro-debía de haber una copia en la servidor central de la computadora.**

**Prendiéndola entro a la cuenta de su tío-****él**** no lo ****sabía, pero**** desde niño desarrollo una manía por las computadoras y los cód****igos de acceso de ****estas, entonces**** ahora la contraseña que pedía la computadora para el acceso era juego de niños-,de su bolsillo saco su USB y lo ****conecto, rápidamente**** enlazo el programa que contenía el Usb con la computadora,****tipeando algunos códigos y se abr****ió la cuenta,****Sasuke sonrió internamente.**

**Llego a la ****página**** principal y rápidamente busco todos los documentos existentes y las actividades ****recientes, también**** busco en la papelera de reciclaje-por si Madara borro los archivos que el buscaba-,no encontró na****da en papelera de reciclaje ni en ****documentos, al**** parecer tampoco encontraría nada en actividades recientes porque no había nada ****allí, solo**** uno que otro documento de finanza de las ****empresas, hasta**** que al final de la lista había un archivo fantasma;****Sasuke, ****interesado, decidió**** entrar y ver que contenía hasta que se dio cuenta que el archivo también ****tenía****seguro, más**** intrigado de lo que estaba anteriormente nuevamente enlazo el programa con el archivo fantasma y después de un rato escribiendo código tras código este**** se ****abrió, revelando**** tres archivos.**

**El primero era varios reportes policiales de asesinatos y robos a mano ****armada, de**** estafas y secuestros por grades sumas de ****dinero, vio**** que cada expediente tenia detalladamente cada dato minuciosamente escrito y ****fotografiado, con**** cada fecha y lugar del ****crimen, también**** vio que con cada ****expediente, en**** la parte final habían nombres tachados-extrañado Sasuke copio todo el archivo y todos los expedientes en su Usb.**

**Luego abrió el segundo:**

**Este era diferente al ****primero, en**** ella se ve****ían diferentes tipos de ****armas, vestimenta**** y tácticas de ****combate, también****tenía**** un mapa de la ciudad y muchos ****más**** de sus ****alrededores; y**** en cada una de ellas tenia tachado o marcado múltiples x y círculos en algunos ****sectores, también**** había múltiples cheques de p****agos a nombres ****fantasmas, sin**** remitente alguno.**

**Luego vio el ****último****:**

**A diferencia de los otros dos este ****tenía**** información de "personas"-por así decirlo-cada hoja ****tenía**** el "nombre" de la persona-****más**** parecían sobrenombres-con supuesta información de cada ****una; estaba**** desde su edad aproximada hasta su tipo de "especialidad" en ****combate, todo**** menos alguna foto.**

**Sasuke leyó cada una ****hasta que casi al final del ****último**** documento había 2 sub carpetas: una negra que abajo decía AKATSUKI y una blanca que decía TAKA,****abrie****ndo cada una vio lo ****mismo; sobrenombres**** de ****personas, con**** supuesta información de ****ellas, pero**** a diferencia de las demás estas tenían diferentes rangos de ****peligro, diferentes**** tácticas de ataques tachadas y lo que ****más**** sorprendió a Sasuke fue cada uno ****tenía**** un pre****cio por su captura-en especial los tipos de AKATSUKI y los supuestos ****líderes**** de TAKA.**

**Sasuke no leyó ****más, escuchó**** algunos sonidos fuera del despacho y rápidamente copió todas las ****carpetas, guardando**** su Usb y desconectando la ****computadora, apago**** la luz.**

**Escondi****do debajo del escritorio vio como la puerta se ****abría, dando**** a relucir una ****silueta, escuchó**** como cerraban y como los pasos se acercaban a donde ****él**** estaba.**

**Empezó a ****impacientarse, sí**** su tío-estaba seguro que era el-lo encontraba allí y con los expedientes que n****o debería tener en sus ****manos, no**** sabría ****cómo****reaccionaría, vio****cómo**** su tío se paraba enfrente de su ****escritorio, como**** viendo ****algo, hasta**** que después nuevamente camino a la puerta y ****salió**** del cuarto.**

**Sasuke al pudo soltar el aire que no ****sabía**** que retenía y espe****rando un poco ****más, salió**** del escritorio y no queriendo tentar a su suerte ****salió**** del ****cuarto, nuevamente**** con pasos suaves se encamino a su ****cuarto; llego**** a su puerta y de un rápido movimiento entro en ****ella, lentamente**** se deslizo a su cama y se ****acostó, miró**** el relo****j de su cómoda:3:49a.m,levemente se sorprendió por la ****hora, tanto**** se había entretenido leyendo esos informes que las horas pasaron prácticamente ****volando, con**** razón se sentía tan ****cansado, giró**** su cuerpo a la derecha para dormir aunque sea con la misma ropa del**** día ****anterior, cuando**** una pequeña protuberancia proveniente de sus pantalones lo ****alerto, rápidamente**** metió su mano en su bolsillo y saco su Usb,****cansado y sintiendo como sus ojos se cerraban involuntariamente por la falta de ****sueño, sólo**** atino a guardarlo en el**** cajón de su ****cómoda, antes**** de caer en la inconsciencia.**

**Antes de que Sasuke se perdiera en el mundo de los ****sueños, recordó**** a las personas escritas en los ****documentos, por**** la información que allí estaba el suponía que ellos tuvieron que ver con esos múltiples ****crímenes, pero**** sentía que allí había algo ****raro, si**** ellos eran unos supuestos asesinos ****porque**** Madara ****tenía**** información de ****ellos, no**** era ese el trabajo de la ****policía, y**** si la policía sabia o ****no ¿que**** tenían que ver los uchiha con todo ****esto? Ante**** estas interrogante****s no pudiendo evitar ****pensar, ¿quiénes**** eran esas personas realmente?**

**Hola, soy**** yo aquí con otro fanfic,****este ****será**** medio policial y mafioso,****jajajajajajaa...,hmp bueno si se preguntaran en donde aparecen los demás personajes no se preocupen ellos ****aparecerán en su debido tiempo,****Hinata chan tal ****vez**** en el 4 o 5,al igual que los miembros de Taka y Akatsuki,****pero no se ****decepcionen, nuestro**** querido Naruto kun aparecerá en el siguiente ****capítulo, pero**** como un chico malo,****jajajajajajaj es broma...¿o no****?**

**PD:****"****cuando una pequeña protuberancia proveniente de sus pantalones lo ****alerto, rápidamente**** metió su mano en su bolsillo"**

**¿****Soy**** solo yo o alguien ****más**** pensó mal en esta parte?**

**...**

**...**

**¬¬U ****olvídenlo**

**_Atte._**

**_Jaishimahara_**


End file.
